


Crashing Waves

by Semi_problematic



Series: Vacation [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip and Lukas go to Myrtle Beach.-AU where Philip isn't scared of water.





	Crashing Waves

Philip and Lukas walked hand and hand through the hotel pool. They were visiting myrtle beach with Gabe, Helen and Bo. They even called it a family vacation, which was so nice it was almost unbelievable. Bo isn't the poster boy for LGBT+ things but he didn't seem to be bothered by Philip and Lukas' relationship. He let them kiss and hold hands in front of him and he even sent Lukas to apologize for lying about him. The ride there was awkward, mostly because Helen and Gabe were in one car and Philip and Lukas were in the other with Bo. They would have casual conversations every once in a while but mostly it was just Philip and Lukas whispering between each other. Once they finally got to the hotel and got everything unpacked Bo and Helen said they could go swim in the ocean as long as they didn't go too far out. 

Philip and Lukas practically ran down the hall to the elevators and that's how they got here. The hotel was large and it wasn't that fancy but it was right on the beach. They had to walk through the pool and the lazy river to be able to get out to the outside pool and the steps that lead out onto the beach.

"Have you ever been to the beach?" Lukas asked, playing with Philips hand.

Philip shook his head. "No, but I'm excited. I love the way water looks when it washes up against the sand."

"Shits scary." Lukas mumbled, wincing as they walked past the loud booth that had music blaring from it.

"You've been?"

"We would vacation here with my mom when she was still around but I was always too scared to get in the ocean."

"But you love swimming."

"I was like five dude." 

Philip nodded. "Fine, fine, are you scared?"

Lukas scoffed, opening up the gate for Philip to walk through. They walked through and down the steps. "I'm not scared of water, dude, thats lame."

Philip nodded, laying out their blankets, while Lukas kicked his shoes off. Philip kicked his own off and toon Lukas' hand, nearly dragging him towards the water. 

Philip stepped in first, gasping. "Oh my god."

"Dude, it's water."

"Shut up and get in. This is so cool. It's so warm. I thought it would be cold."

"You're too into it." Lukas mumbled, stepping into the water, digging his toes into the sand. 

Philip walked deeper in, watching the water as it rushed past his legs, halfway up to his knee. He tugged on Lukas' hand. "Come on." He laughed.

Lukas groaned, walking deeper, jumping when he saw a small fish, probably as big as his thumb, swim past. "Nope! Nope! I'm out!"

"Lukas!" Philip laughed. "It's not gonna bite!" 

Lukas flipped him off. "I don't do fish!"

Philip scoffed. "Fine. I'll go on my own."

That got Lukas running back over, nearly slipping when the water waded in back and forth. "You are not!" 

Philip rolled his eyes, stepping up until he was waist deep. "Watch me." 

Lukas followed him, screaming every time seaweed touched his legs. "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this. I hate this."

"Then get out." The water was up to Philips stomach now. He turned around and grinned when he saw a wave coming. "Turn around and jump." Philip yelled, jumping with his back to the wave.

"What? Wh-" Lukas choked on the water from the wave before he could finish. When his head popped back up from under the water, Philip was laughing.

"That's why!" He moved deeper, the water rising up to his chest.

"Philip stop!" 

"Lukas, you're making a scene."

"You're going to drown."

"I'm fine."

"Philip Lee Shea."

"Are we really going there, Lukas? With my middle name?" The water was up to his neck now.

"You know what? Yeah, I am." Lukas waded through the water, slipping and falling every time a wave crashed down. He grabbed Philips wrist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

They were almost out of the water when I giant wave came. 

"Lukas." Philip muttered.

"Nope. Not putting you down."

"Lukas!"

"What?" Lukas turned, looking over his shoulder but it was too late. The wave was too close and it slammed into both of them, knocking them onto the hard wet sand. Once the water had calmed down again Philip and Lukas started to laugh. They were sitting flat with the water wading up to their upper stomach.

"See, it isn't that bad." Philip grinned.

"Whatever. I thought you were gonna die."

"Well, I didn't." Philip laughed, pecking Lukas' lips.

"You taste like salt." Lukas made a face.

"Oh? Shut up." Philip punched his arm, standing up and walking into the water again.

"Not again." Lukas grumbled, standing up.


End file.
